I'm with you
by Sakuritah
Summary: Onne-shot inspirado en una hermosa imagen llamada "I'm with you" de TejaMa en DeviantArt. Sentimientos de Sakura sobre Sasuke y cómo se siente en estos momentos del manga ¡Espero que les guste! Review plz...
1. I'm with you

Bueno, este onne-shot está inspirado en una imagen que vi en Deviantart de **TejaMa**, la ví y dije... ya sé! y empecé a escribir! *w*. Aquí ésta es la imagen. (h t t p :/ / t e j a m a. d e v i a n t a r m/ a r t / S a s u S a k u-I- m- w i t h - y o u - 2 1 0 9 3 4 6 9 9) (Junten los espacios, y si no funciona el link estará en mi Profile). La verdad esqe estaba buscando una imagen que me inspirara para hacer una tarea del colegio... en el que tenemos que hacer un texto, cualquiera, pero integrando 50 palabras de un léxico que tenemos que sacar del libro que leímos. ("Cultura Huachaca", bastante bueno... no veré más TV..xD) Así que.. es muy probable que sea algo incoherente aveces porque, que te impongan las palabras que tienes que utilizar para crear un texto, es difícil, o al menos a mí si se me hace difícil... xd

Summary: Trata principalmente de los sentimientos de Sakura en estos momentos (manga actual), a mi imaginación claro está.

Ya sin más que decir (creo..xd), aquí esta el onne-shot.

**Disclaimer applied.**

**I'm with you**

Tú, siempre tan solitario, impotente, misterioso y hasta cruel. Sin embargo, esto era una fachada, una máscara, que muy pocos pueden quitar. Desde que me empecé a relacionar más con tu persona, aprendí a conocerte mejor y empezó a aparecer en mí un sentimiento que creía conocer, pero que no conocía totalmente, me enamoré, sí de tu verdadera forma de ser, porque antes solo era una chiquilla a la que se le hizo un hábito el seguirte y prácticamente abalanzarse sobre a ti cada vez que te veía, creyendo estar enamorada. Pero es que eres tan integral: tienes un gran intelecto y conocimiento, el que antes utilizabas para nuestras batallas junto a esa loable destreza y técnica tuya para luchar, esa que todos pensaban, y piensan es un "don natural" pero que yo sé, te costo demasiado por conseguir: mucho sudor, lágrimas, esfuerzo y dolor. Aparte de eso no eras para nada ordinario, eras (y eres) bastante atractivo, por no decir que el más atrayente de la cuidad. Tu piel algo morena, tu cabello negro rebelde y tus ojos azabaches tan penetrantes que hacían suspirar a muchas, pero que transmitían una soledad y tristeza muy grandes. Luego de que se iniciase el "intachable" y "sencillo" equipo 7, comandado por nuestro desatinado, pero tan querido profesor tú carácter fue _casi_ igual, igual de misterioso, impotente y hasta presumido con el chico que se convertiría en tu mejor amigo, ese chico tan "sereno" que siempre te provocaba para ver quién era el mejor pero el resultado siempre terminaba a tu favor. Sin embargo, tenías un defecto que te marcó de por vida, defecto por el cual tuviste que cerrarte de esa forma y que posteriormente te corrompió por completo. Algo desprevenido nos abriste un poco de tu corazón, y nos mostraste una ínfima parte de todo el dolor y la desesperación que habitaba, que ocultabas y encerrabas ahí, en esa pequeña "caja". Es entonces que entendimos el porqué de tu afán por crear una pared, una coraza; querías evitar que algo te hiciese daño otra vez, querías evitar el infortunio de perder_ algo_ o _alguien_ importante para ti, _otra vez._

El tiempo pasó y con alegría veíamos como cada vez eras más feliz con nosotros, como cada vez te sentías más parte de nuestro equipo y saboreábamos la dicha de ver cómo cada vez te abrías más a nosotros. Estábamos a punto de salvarte de tu soledad cuando ese forastero rancio, bastardo y despreciable te hizo recordar lo que con tanto esmero y tiempo casi habíamos logrado que olvidaras. Y logró su cometido, paradójicamente, en muy poco tiempo. Y tal narcótico te sedujo a su red con promesas de poder que según tú necesitabas obligatoriamente para poder cumplir con la promesa que gracias a nosotros habías olvidado llevar a cabo. ¡Sé que eras feliz con nosotros, no puedes negarlo! Pero de todas maneras te fuiste de nuestro territorio alegando que seguíamos un camino, una franja diferente. Me gusta pensar que te fuiste y me dejaste aquí porque me valorabas y no querías que me sucediera nada malo, y aún cuando sepa que eso no es verdad, me gusta soñarlo.

Con tristeza, rabia y dolor vi como tu cerebro y tu corazón (aunque no quiera aceptarlo) se dispersaba, se alejaba de nosotros, y de cómo recibías órdenes, mandatos o como quieras llamarlo, de matar a gente indefensa, solo por tratar de hacer realidad esa absurda ley de llevar a cabo tu tan anhelada pero tonta venganza. Te estabas convirtiendo en un sucio autómata, una máquina de querer poder.

Y ahora, realmente no sé cómo ni porque te has relacionado con los camaradas de tu antiguo "enemigo", tu hermano, a quien mataste, cumpliendo tu venganza, entonces, ¿Qué demonios haces aún fuera de tu pueblo donde aún te esperamos con los brazos abiertos porque te amamos, y peor aún, que haces con ellos, nuestro enemigo?

Sea lo que sea que quieras hacer, solo espero que esa fachada que has creado, otra vez, se destruya, y confío en que otra vez seremos nosotros quienes la destruyamos , porque somos tus amigos y porque, a pesar de todo lo que nos has hecho, y de lo que me has hecho, te sigo amando, bastante masoquista, ¿no? Pero no puedo evitarlo, te amo con todo mi corazón y espero ser el ángel que te saque de la oscuridad, y de esa fría soledad en la que has estado metido toda tu vida.

Así que nos volveremos a esforzar, me volveré a esforzar, no perderé la esperanza de que algún día esos hermosos días felices, de risas y anécdotas vuelvan, así que espero y tú tampoco la pierdas, para eso solo recuerda siempre que, a pesar de la distancia yo… estoy contigo.

* * *

><p>Espero y les haya gustado, acepto tomatazos y todo lo que quieran decir, sobre la historia, si gustó o no, si escribo pésimo o no..xD. Necesito criticas constructivas, please..xD<p>

Se cuidan...:P

Bye! :D


	2. Advertencia: Reclamo

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. Y por que? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece mas sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estas de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Great Vampire-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire

Valkiria Thrud

Usio-Amamiya

Sakuritah


End file.
